


Tony's Agenda (Comic)

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Comic, F/M, Fluff, tony being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper talks and Tony doesn't really listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Agenda (Comic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an experiment in with the speech bubbles being pictures. I wanted to convey a conversation, but the actual words don't matter - the feeling behind the words is what matters. Also, I tried to make the machinery super stylized because it's just the fact that Tony likes it that matters, and this is supposed to be from Pepper's point of view anyway. I have several comic books and two movies that I kept referencing while doing this, so the armor and machinery is basically a random blend of all the things.


End file.
